The present invention generally relates to power machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a user interface for a control system used to control a power machine.
Power machines, such as skid steer loaders, typically have a frame which supports a cab and a movable lift arm which, in turn, supports a work tool such as a bucket. The movable lift arm is pivotally coupled to the frame of the skid steer loader by power actuators which are commonly hydraulic cylinders. In addition, the tool is coupled to the lift arm by one or more additional power actuators which are also commonly hydraulic cylinders. An operator manipulating the skid steer loader raises and lowers the lift arm, and manipulates the tool, by actuating the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm, and the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the tool. When the operator causes the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm to increase in length, the lift arm moves generally vertically upward. Conversely, when the operator causes the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm to decrease in length, the lift arm moves generally vertically downward. Similarly, the operator can manipulate the tool (e.g., tilt the bucket) by controlling the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm and the working tool to increase or decrease in length, as desired.
Skid steer loaders also commonly have an engine which drives a hydraulic pump to, in turn, power hydraulic traction motors which power movement of the skid steer loader. The traction motors are commonly coupled to the wheels through a drive mechanism such as a chain drive.
The present invention is directed to a user interface to a computer-based control system for controlling hydraulic and/or electromechanical actuators, or electrical actuators on a power machine. The user interface provides one or more features to increase functionality or usefulness in the user interface.
In one illustrative embodiment, the user interface includes a display device, such as a bitmapped liquid crystal display (LCD) screen which displays the status of a number of vital functions associated with the power machine. Such functions can include oil pressure, temperature, engine speed, and battery voltage. The user interface also provides help screens which describe various aspects of the display.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the control system senses a number of parameters and records warning conditions associated with the sensed parameters. The user interface can allow the user to view active warning conditions, scroll through active warning conditions, and view help screens designed to enhance trouble shooting associated with the active warnings.
In accordance with another illustrative embodiment, the control system monitors certain parameters which cause a shutdown condition. In the event of a shutdown condition, the control system automatically displays a display screen on the user interface which allows the user to view information describing the shutdown condition. The user interface provides a help screen associated with each shutdown condition in order to provide additional information regarding the shutdown condition, should the operator desire such information.
In accordance with yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, in the user interface allows the user to access additional information about features of the power machine, such as attachments which are then attached to the power machine. In one such embodiment, the control computer automatically detects the type of attachment which is attached to the control computer, and allows the user to view tutorial-type help screens which indicate the function performed by various operator actuable inputs. In another such embodiment, the user manually selects the type of attachment then attached to the power machine, and the user interface allows the user to view the associated tutorial-type help screens.